Mario Batters DS
'Mario Batters DS By BUP Entertainment'''Platform: DS '' Mode: 1-4; + During Wi-Fi Connection Genre: Baseball Graphics: Similar to Mario Kart Wii minus the karts Rating: E-Everyone Developer: Namco Publishers: Nintendo Drawing Board Idea: BUP Entertainment Credit: Lemmy's Land Controls ''Buttons D-Pad: Decides which base to run to A: Hold to charge bat/pitch Touch Screen -Hitting- Slide Up: Hit ball Slide Sideways and Hold: Bunt -Pitching- Slide Up Slow: Normal ball Slide Up Fast: Fastball Slide Down: Slowball Curve Right: Left ball Curve Left: Right ball -On Base- Tap: Run Gameplay Exhibition - Pick 2 teams and play ball after you pick a stadium. More options will be unlocked after playing through each story. Challenge Mode - Choose a captain and play through his/her own story. Each captain has something special you can unlock at the ending of their story. Mini-Games - Runner's Home: You must try to hit as many home runs as possible before time runs out. Sleep Chomp: Collect as many coins as you can before the Chain Chomp wakes. Barrel Blast: Barrels will be shot at you as you try to bounce them back and forth until they break. Piranha Trap: You will play catch with a Piranha for as long as you can without dropping the ball. Practice - Lakitu will teach you how to play ball. Complete lesson after lesson until you finish your schooling. Title Screen Just the usual. Choose New Game, Load Game, and Options. Stadiums - = Returning stadium w/ no gimmick change + = Returning stadium w/ upgraded gimmick ^ = Brand new stadium * = Unlockable Stadium -Mario Stadium - Continuing the trend, Mario Stadium returns. Owned by Mario. The stadium features no gimmicks at all, in respect to the previous Mario Baseball games. It has, though, been upgraded. There is now more to the crowd, plus some fans stand off the benches. You can also see the "runner-up characters" in the right and left hand corners of the screen, in the "pits". +Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's stadium can now be played in the day, as well. When lightning strikes, ghosts will appear and chase the players around the field. During the day, ghosts don't come out, but in their places Dry Bones will show up and only wake up when characters run into them. ^Delfino Plaza - This is assumed to be Peach's stadium. The stadium itself is where the Pianta Statue is supposed to be, but for some reason it is no longer there, similar to Smash Bros Brawl. The stadium floor is filled with goop. At night, Mini-FLUDDs clean the stadium, but make it slippery, making rolling balls go faster. ^* Piranha Planet - Thought to be Daisy's stadium, meteors fall into the stadium every now and then, knocking the players into a daze. Sometimes a comet will slam into the side of the planet, tilting it and making it harder for the players to catch the ball. Dino Piranha often appears and attacks the players. This stadium can only be played at night. +Yoshi Park - Yoshi's stadium, apparently. Yoshi's Park is similar to the Sluggers version but has downgraded graphics like the version in Baseball. A train with Yoshi head’s at the front passes by every once in a while, making it harder for the outfielders to catch the ball. At night, sleeping Piranhas will appear in the middle of the yard. If they're hit will a ball, they will catch the ball and spit it back at you with force. At night, the Yoshi train turns into a much longer Wiggler train. If a ball hits it, it'll glow red and charge around the tracks much faster. ^Diamond Stadium - Wario's stadium. This marks the first time that Mario and Co. (excluding Wario) will see Diamond City. Cars will zoom by all during the game, making it difficult to chase the ball. The manholes will burst up water, making the ball rebound high or dazing players. At night, police from Mario Power Tennis will arrive from time to time and attack you for making too much noise while citizens are trying to rest. ^Konga Jungle - Donkey Kong's stadium. Barrels will pass by every now and then, making it harder to catch the ball. Rocs will appear from time to time in the sky and drop rocks on the characters. Hogs will appear in the background and toss fruit at the players. At night, a Tusk will arrive and shoot bombs at the ballers. ^*Gangplank Galleon - Diddy Kong's stadium. Bullet Bills will be shot out of the side "kannons" and chase the ball every now and then. Cheep Cheeps will bounce around the field, if hit by one the player will be dazed. At night, Lockjaws will replace the Cheep Cheeps and they will actually attack the characters instead of knocking them around. Randomly Gooper Blooper will appear and try to destroy the ship. He will either shake the ship, making it hard to move, or tilt the ship, making the ball fall toward the tilted side. ^Sherbet Beach - Bowser Jr's stadium is a "beach" made of ice. If you touch the water, you'll freeze. Freezie'll bounce around the stadium from time to time. Trying to catch the ball is harder in this stadium as the players slip and slide while running. No more gimmicks appear in this stadium. You can only play in this stadium during the daytime. +*Bowser Land - Bowser's stadium. Located on a mountain dirt trail, Bowser Land has faded grass surrounding the stadium. You can see cracks forming in the ground and from time to time the ground will crumble and lava will burst out of the cracks. Giant ? Blocks often suddenly appear across the stadium, blocking fly balls. At night, the lava will stick to the ground for extra light, as the stadium gets extremely dark at night. Team Captains Mario - Balance Luigi - Balance Peach - Technique Daisy - Balance Yoshi - Speed (Only the green Yoshi can be captain) Birdo - Balance Wario - Power Waluigi - Technique Donkey Kong - Power Diddy Kong - Speed Bowser Jr - Power Bowser - Power *Dry Bowser - Power *King K Rool - Balance Teammates Goomba - Balance Koopa - Speed (Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Beach Koopa) Paratroopa - Technique (Red, Green, Super Koopa) Magikoopa - Balance (Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple) Hammer Bro - Power (Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro) Dry Bones - Balance (Shoes are Gray, Green, Red, Blue, Dark/Black) Shy Guy - Technique (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, White) Monty Mole - Speed Boo - Speed (White, Pink, Brown) King Boo - Power Petey Piranha - Power *Piranha - Technique (Red, Green, Yellow, Purple) *Blooper - Speed *Wiggler - Power (Yellow, Green, Red/Mad) Toad - Balance (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green) Toadette - Speed Toadsworth - Technique Pianta - Power (Red, Blue, Yellow) Noki - Speed (Blue, Green, Pink) *Lakitu - Speed Yoshi - Speed (Red, Blue, Yellow, Light Blue, Pink, Black, White) Baby Mario - Speed Baby Luigi - Speed *Baby Wario - Balance *Baby DK – Power *Baby Bowser-Power Dixie Kong - Technique Tiny Kong - Technique *Funky Kong - Balance *Cranky Kong-Technique Kritter - Power (Green, Blue, Gray, Brown) Team Names Mario - Mario All-Stars Luigi - Luigi Ghouls Peach - Royal Peaches Daisy - Sweet Daisies Yoshi - Yoshi Storytellers Birdo - Birdines Wario - WarioWares Waluigi - Waluigi Thorns DK - D. Kongs Diddy - Wild Monkeys Bowser Jr. - Junior Rookies Koopa Troop – Bowser Dry Koops - Dry Bowser K. Rool - Krazy Kremlings Bat Designs Each character has his or her own bat design, below are the details for each bat. Mario - Red base, white handle, the bottom of the handle has two red stripes. The "ball target" is the widely-known fireball sign. Luigi - White base, gray handle, the middle of the handle has a large green stripe. The "ball target" is the E. Gadd emblem. Peach - Dark pink base, light pink handle. The "ball target" is her diamond design from the chest of her dress. Daisy - Orange base, brown handle. The "ball target" is her daisy flower design. Yoshi - White base with green dots similar to a Yoshi egg, green handle. The "ball target" is the largest dot on the base, in the middle of the bat. Birdo - Pink base and handle. The "ball target" is a large, white dot in the middle of the bat. Wario - Yellow base, baby blue handle. The "ball target" is the bomb logo for WarioWare games. Waluigi - Purple base, black handle, the bottom of the handle has two dark blue stripes. The "ball target" is his trademark upside down L. DK - His boxing glove is his bat. The whole glove is a ball target. Diddy - A normal stick. The top is shaved off. The "ball target" is the edge of the shaved tip. Bowser Jr. - His paintbrush. The "ball target" is the actual brush part. Bowser - A spiked black bat. The base has two sets of spikes going around it. The "ball target" is the spikes. Dry Bowser - A flaming bone. The "ball target" is the beginning of the flame. K. Rool - Kaptain K. Rool's shotgun. The "ball target" is the rounded part of the gun where the barrel starts getting larger. Goomba - Light brown base, dark brown handle. The "ball target" is a black spot on the tip of the bat. (Green) Koopa - Green base, light olive handle. The "ball target" is a green Koopa shell design. (Red) Paratroopa - Red base, light olive handle. The "ball target" is a wing design. (Blue) Magikoopa - A magic wand with a blue jewel. The "ball target" is the jewel. Hammer Bro - Large hammer. The "ball target" is the metal of the hammer. Boomerang Bro - Boomerang. The "ball target" is the two blue stripes at the top of the boomerang. Fire Bro - Fire design base, black handle. The "ball target" is where the orange of the flame begins. Dry Bones - Bone. The "ball target" is the tip of the bone. (Red) Shy Guy - Red base, white handle. The "ball target" is the Shy Guy mask design. Monty Mole - Light brown base, dark brown handle, white on the bottom of the handle, three little spikes/finger nails are located on the tip of the bat. The "ball target" is the little black spot just below the spikes. (White) Boo - White base and handle. The "ball target" is the Boo eyes and mouth design. King Boo - White base and handle, a little crown has been added to the tip of the bat. The "ball target" is the Boo eyes and mouth design. Petey Piranha - His arm/leaf. The "ball target" is the center of his leaf. (Red) Piranha - Red base with white dots and a white tip, unknown handle, the handle is always seen in his mouth. The "ball target" is a large, white dot. Blooper - Blooper blue/white base and handle. The "ball target" is a pair of Blooper eyes. Wiggler - The flower on his head. The "ball target" is the center of the flower. (Red) Toad - White base, red handle. The "ball target" is a design of Toad's face. Toadette - Pink base, white handle. The "ball target" is a design of Toadette's face. Toadsworth - His cane, with the large, brown Mushroom icon on top. The "ball target" is the Mushroom. Pianta - A small tropical tree. The "ball target" is the roots of the tree. (Pink) Noki - Pink base and handle with a pink shell on the top. The "ball target" is the shell. Lakitu - White base, red handle with two green stripes on the bottom of it. The "ball target" is a design of Lakitu's cloud's face. Baby Mario - Red base and handle, his bat is a lot smaller than normal and has a fat base. The "ball target" is Mario's M logo. Baby Luigi - Green base and handle, his bat is a lot smaller than normal and has a fat base. The "ball target" is Luigi's L logo. Baby Wario - Yellow base and handle, his bat is a lot smaller than normal and has a fat base. The "ball target" is Wario's W logo. Baby DK - A large banana. The "ball target" is the middle of the banana. Baby Bowser- A small Chain Chomp. Baby Bowser twirls the Chain Chomp around and releases it at the ball. The "ball target" is the head of the Chain Chomp. Dixie - A normal stick. She chipped her stick toward the middle instead of the top. The "ball target" is the shaved part. Tiny - Baby blue base, light blue handle. The "ball target" is her flower design from the chest of her top. Funky - The blue, yellow, and green scheme returns to his surfboard from Donkey Kong Country. The "ball target" is the bird's eye on the surfboard. Cranky- His cane, which he uses backwards. The "ball target" is the curve in his cane. Kritter - Black base, brown handle, two sets of spikes are located at the very bottom of the handle. The "ball target" is a painted design similar to his belt-buckle. Challenge Mode: Mario - Luigi, Green Noki, Pink Noki, Blue Noki, Red Pianta, Blue Pianta, Yellow Pianta Peach - Daisy, Toadsworth, Toadette, Lakitu, Red Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad Yoshi - Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, White Shy Guy, Black Yoshi, White Yoshi Wario - Waluigi, White Boo, Pink Boo, Brown Boo, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Wiggler, Blue Magikoopa Bowser Jr. - Goomba, Red Koopa, Red Paratroopa, Purple Magikoopa, Gray Dry Bones, Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro DK - Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky, K. Rool, Green Kritter, Blue Kritter, Brown Kritter Challenge Ma You stomp around the stage like a monster once again. You are once again ten times bigger than the stadiums. Not like that's important. Each character will stay in his/her own stadium unless you are playing as them. Mario - Mario is located at the far south of the map, next to the clear beach and beautiful ocean. Peach - Peach can be found at the south-eastern part of the map, the beach splits Peach and Mario's stadium. Yoshi - Yoshi's amusement park is in the center of the island. Wario - On the very top of the map past the ocean is another continent, right on the shore is Diamond City, where you can find Wario. Bowser Jr. - Sherbet Mt is the frozen ice cap on the far northeast of the island. Donkey Kong - DK Jungle is found at the northwest part of the island, just below Sherbet Mt. Gangplank Galleon can be seen at the edge of the shore of DK Jungle. Bowser - After you beat all your rivals, an earthquake will erupt. Bowser's hideout entrance will melt into view, and is located right before you reach DK Jungle on your way down from Sherbet Mt. *Note: Luigi's Mansion is located beside Mario's stadium, on the opposite side of the map from Peach's stadium, although it is always "empty". You can train here with a team full of 9 White Boos whenever you want, but it doesn't count as a game or rival match. *Note: A Toad runs a "hotel" where you can rest your team after each game. It is located right below DK Jungle and to the west of Yoshi Park. Unlockables Character Lakitu - Beat Peach's story at least once. Character Piranha - Beat Yoshi's story at least once. Character Dixie - Beat DK's story at least once. Character King K. Rool - Play Exhibition 10 times with either Diddy or Dixie. Character Wiggler - Beat Wario's story at least once. Character Dry Bowser- Beat Bowser's story at least once. Character Blooper - Unlock Gangplank Galleon. Character Baby Wario - Beat Yoshi's team LAST in Wario's story. Character Baby Donkey- Beat Yoshi's team LAST in DK's story. Character Baby Bowser- Have Baby Bowser become an MVP in Yoshi's story without allowing Baby Mario or Baby Luigi to become MVPs. Character Funky Kong - Have Pianta become an MVP in DK's story. Character Cranky Kong- Have Baby DK become an MVP in DK's story. Place Piranha Planet- Have Daisy become an MVP in Mario's story. Place Gangplank Galleon- Have Diddy, Dixie, and Donkey Kong all become MVPs in Exhibition. Place Bowser Land- Beat Bowser's story with Bowser and Bowser Jr becoming MVPs.'